Decisions
by Greykeys
Summary: "Those who burden others with reckless decisions do not deserve my attention." — Queen, Nine, & Sice.


Much thanks to **Roxius,** simply for motivating me to write up some shoujo-ai for this archive. Although in this, it isn't all that evident (I think) except the ending, of course.

**CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: **Sice/Queen, Queen/Nine(?), Seven/Deuce(?) —(?) either hinted, or suggested.

**WARNING(S): **Swear words, vulgarity. (Sice's rough language)

* * *

><p>Her thin fingers wrap tentatively against the golden-knob; feeling the cool, steel metal seep beneath her skin as she slowly turns it. She doesn't open it just yet, reluctant because of the loud ruckus and obnoxious voices emitting behind the door. It acts as a poor barrier against the booming noises, and she cringes when barks of laughter pierce through.<p>

_Nine._ She thinks, recognizing that deep and throaty tone. She shakes her head in annoyance, eyes remaining closed as she mentally prepares herself for class. When she finally walks in, it's only her ears that she chooses to function for this moment.

"Oh, hey Queen!" —_Jack._

"Good morning!" —_Deuce._

"Good morning Queen," —_Ace._

"How are you doing?" —_Eight._

"Morning," —_Rem._

"Hey." —_Machina._

"'Sup?" —_Cater._

"Hello." —_Cinque._

She doesn't miss the various grunts from the rest of the members —_the more prideful and quieter ones—_ as she blindly heads for her seat. This was merely a simple exercise, to recognize the tones of her classmates, as well as to hear the more softer, smaller details of sound from the remaining others. She always preferred to be prepared, to analyze and gather information of the rest. She's very well aware of how meticulous, how careful and analytic, how cautious and indifferent of an individual she really was. She hides a knowing smile behind a mask as she feels her desk beneath her fingers.

Her memory was superb, as usual.

Pulling her chair, she takes her seat; finally opening her eyes to find several others glancing her way. She doesn't really mind—doesn't even _care, _because attention was typical. She consciously carries herself with pride and elegance, grace that can't possibly be outmatched by anyone else in the room, as she scans the lot of them. It isn't because she thinks **lowly** of them, no, they're just too **_easy-going_**, too relaxed at such a time of need. War is happening, and she can't find herself to feel blissful joy as people from other countries continue to suffer.

"Good morning." She allows the words to slip through her lips, hiding a smile beneath indifference as she watches her classmates turn with various expressions of bewilderment and surprise. She always _loved_ making preemptive strikes.

Ace is the first to react, sending her another one of his shy grins; she acknowledges him with a small nod.

"Hey Queen," and she feels like rolling her eyes when that familiar throaty tone reach her sensitive ears.

_Beside me, _she gathers, not moving a single bone when Nine leans lazily against her table. She doesn't give him the pleasure of saying anything further, flicking her critical eyes at him as her mouth motions to cut.

"What do you want, Nine?" He only whistles, that cocky grin plastering his face and she forces herself to remain calm. Reaction would mean he wins. "Those who burden others with reckless decisions do not _**deserve**_ my attention." Queen remembers their last mission, _two days ago_, where her comrades were injured and some fatally wounded, all because of his rash choices. They could've easily avoided such had they remained silent, because stealth—she learned, was of valuable importance to stay alive. Of course, Nine preferred more _action_, and she wasn't able to stop him in time before he started thrashing about.

Nine just shrugs, a comfortable expression adorning his face and it took all her will power not to clench her fists. He was ignoring her.

"Chill the fuck off, Queen." She figures it was about time Nine's partner-in-crime and female counterpart, showed up. "Least he got the job done, there shouldn't be any shittin' qualms about it."

"You're no different, Sice." Her voice flat but with an edge as sharp as her sword. Queen doesn't miss the nervous and apprehensive gazes she received from the rest of the class. "You're **just** as reckless and careless as him." She sees Sice only shrug, unperturbed of her remark as she crosses her arms. Her silver hair sways as she shakes her head, a twitch of a smile slightly evident on her face.

"Maybe, but hell.." and she watches Sice pat Nine on the shoulder, "..despite that, I'm fuckin' _much_ more tactful." Queen watches as Sice turns, heading for her own seat a few rows ahead as she waves a dismissive hand her way. "Nine is just an idiot."

Queen cringes when said-idiot barks at his supposedly-partner-in-crime.

"Wha—who you callin' an_ idiot?_"

"**Both** of you." And Queen keeps herself from grinning devilishly as she watches Sice look over her shoulder. Queen returns Sice's heated gaze with her own, and for a moment, everything was silent. She knows she's pushing this a bit too far, pushing and poking Sice until she would finally blow. Things could have ended on a much lighter note, but Queen _wants_ to see her crack, see her cold, steel walls —_which Queen felt were really just windows_— fall. Sice was always cool and uncaring, boyish and rough around the edges. Queen wants to show that underneath it all, Sice was just a talker. "You're as tactless as Nine."

Queen doesn't understand when Sice only grins.

"Alright then," Queen glares with unwavering scrutiny as the scythe-wielder walks back towards her desk, her heeled boots clacking against concrete floor. Its echoes ring vehemently against Queen's ears. "how 'bout I prove it to ya?" For a moment, Queen crinkles her brows in confusion, watching as Sice bends to face her at equal height; her elbows resting atop her desk. Queen hates how Sice is **way** past her line of personal space. "That I actually use more brains than that shit head over here?" Queen and Sice merely ignore Nine's grunt of indignation.

"How do you suppose you will?" Suspicion overcomes Queen's mind until the words leave Sice's mouth. Only thoughts of_ 'idiot, moron and typical'_ course through Queen at her response.

"A duel, you and me." Queen scoffs, concluding that this woman really_ was_ just stupid. Sice just happened to prove just how tactless, spontaneous, and how much of an idiot she truly was. "I'll show ya that I make better fuckin' decisions than Nine."

Queen finally allows herself to smile; cold and merciless.

"Accepted."

Queen decides that she really dislikes how Sice continues to grin. She's walking back to her desk again, but not before making the Queen's blood boil for the umpteenth time. Her words ricochet against the classroom's walls, and Queen finally cracks. Her fists shake uncontrollably as her mind replays them over and over.

"Wonderful, _princess_."

* * *

><p>Queen prefers to eat by herself.<p>

She twiddles with her chopstick, lunch already finished as she eyes her members from afar. She's seated beneath a large tree, its shadow protecting her from the sun's warm rays. Her eyes briefly catch sight of Deuce playing her flute as Seven sits idly beside her; listening. Queen admits that the girl can indeed weave beautiful music, the instruments voice penetrating her ears with calm. From information she gathered thus far, Deuce was a sweet girl, naive and caring. She radiates feelings of childish innocence and gentle reassurance. No one, not even the Queen herself, could possibly bring enough hate to actually hurt the girl; physically or mentally. She was just far too fragile.

_Or so she appears, _Queen muses. After all, it isn't smart to judge a book by its cover.

Seven on the other hand, appears cool and collected. Uncaring and even cold, but after having tried a couple of conversations, she was kind and well-spoken. Mannered, polite and even gentle, Queen was actually taken aback when she first learned of her balanced personality. She was intelligent, and Queen feels that Seven was of the few members she could truly befriend.

When the bell tolls, Queen is reminded of her battle with Sice. She can't wait to prove to that idiot how wrong she was; that she wouldn't be able to make wise decisions on the battlefield. Queen's confident that with prior analysis, she'll finish their fight with ease.

_But do not be overconfident, _she reprimands herself as she heads for the arena. Overconfidence will lead to defeat, and Queen will **not** allow that.

* * *

><p>"Ready princess?"<p>

Queen only scoffs, unsheathing her blade as she readies herself._ Demeaning_ her name with such a title was intolerable, and Queen knows that Sice knows _exactly_ how she feels about that. A childish taunt that Queen could easily ignore as she shifts for her fighting position. With her sword held firmly towards her measly opponent, she steadies her gaze at the scythe-wielder; silently observing. Kurasame took her by surprise that earlier morning when he approved of their duel. She presumed that it was too much of a spontaneous decision, but apparently the teacher didn't mind at all. He even reinforced the idea, stating how it'll be much easier to not only practice and keep in shape, but to also get to know one another.

Queen has no intention of _'getting to know Sice'_.

She breathes, relaxing her body as Sice shifts into her fighting stance. When the signals go off, Queen waits for Sice's assault, swiftly avoiding a diagonal slash. She reacts quickly as she cuts her way forward, narrowly missing Sice's arm. Queen doesn't waste precious time as she continues to charge; the clanking of metal filling the air as Sice blocks her fast movements. Queen knows that Sice's attacks are much slower, the scythe adding additional weight. That's why Queen doesn't back away, staying close because Sice's style is more distance oriented. Queen knows she can easily dodge Sice's swings, because they were wide and slow; noticeable whenever she tries to retaliate.

It'd be stupid to block, however, because Sice's blows are _much_ more stronger, more _powerful_ and only an idiot wouldn't care to pay attention. But Queen was definitely not; gracefully avoiding yet _another_ one of Sice's slashes. Her eyes doesn't stray away from her target, peripherals catching every single attempt to strike from the scythe-wielder and Queen thinks this was becoming too easy.

_Way too easy, _her eyes widen when suddenly Sice is close; _too close_, and Queen's balance falters. Just when she regained her footing, dust covers her vision and she coughs; slightly inhaling some of it out of surprise. A rough blow to her stomach forces her staggering back and she covers her face with her free arm, trying to avoid breathing in any more dirt. Her eyes scan quickly left and right, up and even behind, but no sign of Sice. Queen hates how she ended up being too overconfident, too deep into her thoughts to catch what Sice was doing. She hadn't realized that Sice was making wide swings merely to get a gist of the air currents, to know how fast or how hard she had to swing to cover them in dust. She was using her environment and Queen dislikes the thought of Sice actually **thinking.**

"How ya likin' this so far?" Her eyes flicker warily. Was it to the left? Or was it from the right? "Shittin' bricks yet, princess?" Queen doesn't allow her words to settle in her mind, focusing on her ears for the slightest sound.

_Keep her talking, _because she figures this'll reveal exactly where Sice was.

"Not quite," her ears perk at the clink of metal, gravel rustling and Queen realizes she's dragging her scythe along the ground. "is that why you're hiding behind dirt, Sice?" Queen grips her blade as she silently motions toward the sound; from the right. "Because **_you're_** the one afraid?" Once she heard Sice laugh, Queen doesn't hesitate to slash downward, steel against steel as she finally comes face to face with her opponent. Sice is only smirking, her eyes twinkling with mirth as she forces Queen back, taking her by surprise with a much faster swing.

Queen winces under her relentless blows; each assault getting heavier and heavier, faster and faster.

_I've misread her, _she curses, realizing Sice's true battle formation. She's actually close ranged, contrary to stereotypical belief of her long weapon. Queen staggers beneath Sice's aggressive style, taking the opportunity to move away quickly at the last second when Sice pulls her scythe back for a wider swing.

Queen breathes, chest heaving from exertion as her eyes watch Sice casually spin her weapon over her shoulder; waiting. When she calms her thundering heart, Queen regains her footing, sword ready for another try. Her brows curl, a slight frown taking her lips as she reprimands herself for such a rookie mistake. Queen's disappointed for being consumed with overconfidence; a weakness she has yet to overcome.

_As well as getting caught up in my own thoughts, _she muses, finding herself too close to her opponent once again; Sice already motioning for a downward slash. How did she not catch her opponent getting closer? Queen can't find herself to block the incoming blow, her eyes too busy trying to decipher exactly what was beneath those mirroring pools. She never noticed the meagre gap between them slowly close.

_Sice tastes like vanilla._

When that was the only thought processing in her mind at the moment, Queen finally realizes what exactly she was doing. Her body reacts quickly, pushing her opponent with her left hand as she swings her blade with her right. Queen manages to cut Sice's cheek, red dripping down to her jaw; signalling her victory. Queen can't seem to look at her classmates as they run towards them from the stands; their expressions mixed of disbelief and astonishment. When Queen hears Sice's voice shatter through the air, Queen doesn't like how her cheeks suddenly feel hot.

"Didn't think ya'd end up tasting _that _good, princess." Queen hates the sound of gasps coming from her classmates, "But honestly, I'm glad I changed my mind at the last second."

"Even if you could have won?" Queen's proud that she was able to keep the quiver from reaching her voice. She watches as Sice shrugs, non-chalant and seemingly uncaring.

"Oh I've_ definitely_ won something," Sice fixes her gaze towards Queen, her pools bright with joy, "I'm sure you,_ yourself_ know that." Queen remains silent, keeping her gaze on Sice's back as she walks towards the school doors. Queen feels her brows furrow, frustration eating her away. "I've also managed to prove my point,_ Queen_."

Queen only rolls her eyes when she hears Nine approach her from behind.

"So, uh.." he starts, mumbling words Queen can't really hear, her cheeks burning when he repeats his question. "..how's it feel like, kissin' another girl?"

Even she, herself, couldn't bring to say how she truly felt.

"Are kissin' girls really softer than kissin' us guys?"

"Let's be clear on one thing,_ Nine_," she begins, finally controlling her body temperature from rising any higher, "I'm not kissing you just to see if that's true."

* * *

><p>As you may have realized, from Queen's thought patterns and maybe the small cameo of Kurasame, that they're all still getting to know one another. I've written this where they're still unfamiliar with each other — hence the reason why Queen gathers information from afar, and the lack of communication they share. Hopefully you enjoyed my attempt at Type-0 fiction with little grasp of their true personalities.<p> 


End file.
